beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het verlovingsbal
Het verlovingsbal Het was een verschrikkelijke morgen. Ryuga en Madoka hadden al een week niet meer gesproken. En het was al bijna vrijdag. Madoka was nog steeds niet te dulde. Wanneer Ryuga maar ook naar haar keek, ging ze al weg. Ryuga ging naar Myuu toe om met haar te praten. Ze zei tegen hem: "Je hebt je dit keer echt wel in de problemen gewerkt broertje van me." "Ja ja! Wrijf het er nog maar eens in!" antwoordde hij bot. "Ja, maar het is waar. Niet?" "Wel je hebt gelijk, ik heb alles verpest. Ik moest het haar maar eerder vertellen." "Dat had het denk ik nog erger gemaakt." "Nou ja, dat maakt niets meer uit. Het is toch allemaal voorbij." zei hij terwijl hij naar het raam liep. "Als iemand me zoekt zeg dan dat ik naar het koninkrijk ben gegaan." zei Ryuga. Het vloog het raam uit en vloog tot aan de horizon en verdween. Het was vijf uur. Het was etenstijd. Iedereen keek naar de leeg stoel, waar Ryuga normaal altijd zat. Gingka vroeg waar dat hij eigenlijk zat. Myuu antwoordde dat hij naar het koninkrijk was gegaan om zich voor te bereiden op het bal. Iedereen schok, maar vreemd genoeg was degene die het meestte schrok was Madoka. Ze keek Myuu met een ongelooflijke blik aan en vroeg met een rare blik of ze wel de waarheid sprak. Ze knikte. Madoka wou bijna huilen en deed het ook. Ze zei dat het haar schuld was dat hij weg was gegaan. Myuu zei dat het haar schuld niet was en omhelsde haar. Ze keek haar in de ogen en zei: "Echt niet?" "Echt niet Madoka. Hij was zowiso weggegaan." ze Myuu. Nu was Madoka pas echt verdrietig. Iedereen keek Myuu met een gefronst hoofd aan. Myuu schaamde zich en kreeg een druppel op haar voorhoofd en verontschuldigde zich voor Madoka. Ze zei om haar op de beuren dat ze hem niet moest opgeven. Madoka keek haar recht in de ogen aan. Myuu zei dat ze naar het bal toe moest om zich kandidate te stellen. Madoka zei dat het niet kon, ze was niet speciaal. Ze zei ook dat ze anders de regels zou breken. Myuu zei met een oppepende blik dat Ryuga de regels toch al had gebroken. Ze zei dat hij niet eens naar een sterveling mocht kijken of hij kreeg al een maand huisarest. Gingka vroeg met een schokkende blik of het waar was en ze antwoordde met een zelverzekende blik ja. Iedereen, zelfs Madoka kreeg een open mond. Dus was het niet erg dat ze met hem zou trouwen. Madoka zei vastberaden dat ze naar Ryuga toe ging om mee te doen aan het verlovingsbal. "Maar hoe geraken we dan in dat koninkrijk." zei Kyoya. Madoak haar gezicht betrok van een vastberaden blik naar een onvastberaden blik. Myuu zei tegen hem dat ze dezelfde weg namen zoals gewoonlijk. Maar Kyoya antwoordde dat Ariël vast en zeker wist dat Madoka naar het bal wou komen en op de weg ernaar toe vast en zeker een val had gezet. Myuu dacht diep en zei dat het waar kon zijn. Ze dacht diep na en wist iets. Ze gingen langs de geheime weg die alleen zij en haar broer wisten. Myuu vroeg bot aaan Kyoya of hij nu nog commentaar had en hij antwoordde van niet. Misaki vroeg aan iedereen waar Madoka was. Myuu antwoordde dat ze hier was en ze draaide zich om en zag Madoka niet. Ze gebruikte haar draken ogen om te zien waar ze was. Ze was in haar kamer zich aan het omkleden. Toen ze klaar was zei ze dat ze nu moesten vertrekken. Myuu transformeerde snel en zei dat ze haar moesten volgen. Iedereen volgde Myuu naar een klein donker steegje. Het stonk daar enorm naar vuilnis en hondenpoep. Tsuki vroeg waarom ze hier waren. Myuu antwoordde dat hier de doorgang was naar haar wereld. Tsubasa vroeg waar die was. Myuu verzamelde al haar krachten en opende een poort naar haar wereld. Iedereen ging door de sluis en ze kwamen in de wereld van de draken. Terwijl bij Ryuga. "Ryuga maak je klaar. Het bal begint zo en u ziet er niet uit." zei Napelon met een boze blik op zijn voorhoofd. Ryuga trok zich niets van hem aan en kleedde zich aan. Hij stond op en zei tegen Napelon dat hij wilde dat Madoka hier was. Napelon zei dat hij moest op houden met zeuren over die stervelinge. Ryuga zei dat het geen gewone stervelinge was. Napelon vroeg dan wat ze wel was. Hij zei dat ze een geweldig, bloedmooi, aardig en lief meisje was, die echt van hem hield. Wel nu niet meer maar ja. Terug bij de rest. Hikaru vroeg waar ze waren. Myuu antwoordde dat ze nu aan de zuidkant van het kasteel waren. Hyoma vroeg waar het kasteel was. Myuu zei dat het door het treurenwilgenbos was, over de woeste zee en dan over de oneindige muur was. De rest keek haar met een open mond aan. Myuu zei dat het niet zoveel was. Aki zei dat ze snel moesten zijn. Ze had gelijk zei Myuu want het bal begint over een uur. Madoka zei dat ze zich moeste haasten. Myuu zei dat het treurenwilgenbos voor zich lag. Het was een akelig en donker bos. Nile vroeg hoe het kwam dat in zo'n prachtig land zo'n eng bos kon zitten. Myuu zei dat het kwam omdat Ryuga verdrietig was, dat dan alles somber en woest was. Dus de rivier was nu woest en medogeloos. Aki was bij die gedachten heel bang. Myuu zei dat ze moeste oppassen. Want de bomen konden bewegen en gewoon iemand meepakken. Aki was nu heel bang en sprong in Nile's armen. Nile wou doorzakken omdat ze zo zwaar was. Kyoya wou lachen maar hield het in. Nile voelde dat Aki ineens vele lichter was geworden. Toen zag hij dat ze werd opgepakt door een tak. Iedereen was bang geworden en riep en tierde. Myuu wou net de tak doorsnijden, maar iemand was haar voor. En diegene was Madoka. Zij heeft de tak met een coole move gestopt. Ze zei dat ze geen tijd hadden, dus ze moeste weer snel verder. Na het dilema werd Aki eindelijk wakker en vroeg zich af waar ze was. Nile zei dat ze in de drakenwereld waren uit het treurenwilgenbos. Myuu zei dat ze snel moeste zijn. Ze hadde nog maar 30 minutrn. Iedereen haaste zich naar de woeste rivier die niet altijd woest was, maar nu zo is omdat Ryuga verdrietig is. Kyoya vroeg aan Myuu hoe ze hier over konden komen. Myuu zei dat ze onderwater moeste gaan, want hier kon ze niet vliegen, want het was een magische zee dat alle vliegende wezens dwong om te zwemmen. Dus Myuu maakte een weg door het water en leidde de rest naar de overkant, maar daat had de zee een trukje voor. De zee had een ondergrondse water voorraad voor magische wezens die het water konden besturen. Die voorraad werd geopend en Myuu kon niet alles besturen, want ze had haar handen vol aan de zee. Ze had hulp nodig. Madoka nam haar computer en begon erop te typen. Tsuki zei dat dit geen goed moment was om op de computer te zitten. Madoka antwoordde dat ze de zwakke plek van de zee opzocht. Misaki vroeg hoe ze dat kon opzoeken. Ze antwoordde dat in deze wereld een andere technologie, dus kon ze dat hier opzoeken. Ze had het gevonden. Ze riep naar Myuu dat ze hun met de aarde naar boven moest brengen. Myuu wist wat ze bedoelde en deed het. Ze kwamen boven het water uit en de zee kon hun daar niets doen. Myuu bedankte Madoka, want zonder haar had ze dat niet meer herinnerd. Myuu verschoof de aarde naar de andere kant. Ze hadden het tweede opstakel al gepaseerd. Nu alleen de laatste nog. Myuu zei dat de oneidige muur een muur was die oneindig doorging langs de beide kanten. Er was 1 poort voor naar de andere kant te gaan. Iedereen keek opgelucht. Maar Myuu zei dat een stervelinge eerst het raadsel moest ontcijferen. Nu waren hun gezichten vertrokken. Ze kwamen aan bij de poort. De poort vroeg wie er zou antwoordde in iedereens plaats. Madoka stak haar hand op en zei ik. Tsubasa vroeg zich af of dit wel slim was van haar. Ze antwoordde dat ze niet zou falen. Of dat zeker was wist niemand. Terwijl was het bal al begonnen en het was tijd om een bruid te kiezen. De meisjes stonden in de rij om gekozen te worden. Ryuga ging van zijn troon af en ging naar de rij met meisjes. De eerste was Victoria, de Groene draak van het westen. Hij boog zich voor haar (dat betekent da hij haar niet kiest). "De volgende vrouw dan maar." zuchtte hij. Terwijl de rest zich naar ghet kasteel haastte, stond Ryuga op het punt voor de 25ste vrouw te buigen. De volgende en de laatste vrouw was Ariël. Dit keer moest hij een bruid kiezen. Dus moest hij haar kiezen. Totdat de bediende riep dat er nog kandidaten waren. Toen kwamen: Tsuki, Aki, Misaki en Hikaru tevoorschijn in prachtige jurken en gingen in de rij staan (voor de garp om hem zogezegde hoop te geven). Ryuga dacht dat Madoka erbij ging zijn. Dus hij stond op het punt om Ariël te kiezen. Toen konigde de bediende dat er nog 1 kandidate was. Ryuga keek om en zag Madoka van de trap af stappen. Ze ging naast Aki in de rij staan. Ze had een mooie witte jurk aan met diamantjes op het bovenstuk. Ze was prachtig. Ryuga boog snel viir iedereen en wende zich tot Madoka. Ze had een rood gezicht gekregen. Ze schaamde zich omdat ze de regel brook en ze schaamde zich ook voor alles wat ze tegen hem had gezegt. Maar dat kon hem niest schelen. Hij nam de bloemen en gaf ze aan haar. Nu waren ze verloofd. Ariël keek met een jaloers gezicht naar Madoka. Madoka en Ryuag opende het bal met een dans. Toen kwamen Myuu en Gingka op de dansvloer met: Aki en Nile, Tsuki en Kyoya, Misaki en Tsubasa en Hikaru met Hyoma. Toen hij met haar danste vroeg hij aan haar hoe ze het raadsel hadden opgelost. Madoka zei dat de vragen simpel waren. De poort vroeg: "Wat duurt het langst?". Zij antwoordde de tijd. De poort vroeg: "Wat is het meest kostbare?". En zij antwoordde geluk. De poort zei dat het de juiste antwoorden waren en dat ze door mochten en zo zijn ze er geraakt. Ryuag was blij dat haar niets overkwam. En Madoka was blij dat ze hier nu met hem was en dat alles goed was tussen hen en ze gingen trouwen, dat was het beste van al. Nu waren Ryuga en Madoka heel gelukkig. Ryuga cool pose.png|Ryuga, die zich zorgen maakt over Madoka|linktext=Ryuga, die zich zorgen maakt over Madoka Ryuga bloses for madoka.jpg|Ryuga bloost en grijnst tegelijk voor Madoka|linktext=Ryuga bloost en grijnst tegelijk voor Madoka Madoka pray's that she and Ryuag will be back together.jpg|Madoka bid dat ze terug samen met Ryuga kan|linktext=Madoka bid dat ze terug samen met Ryuga kan Ryuga smile's.jpg|Ryuga's prachtige lach|linktext=Ryuga's prachtige lach Masoka smile's.jpg|Madoka's prachtige lach|linktext=Madoka's prachtige lach Madoka als een mooie meid.jpg|Madoka huilt omdat ze denkt dat Ryuga haar gaat verlaten|linktext=Madoka huilt omdat ze denkt dat Ryuga haar gaat verlaten Madoka.jpg|Madoka die op haar computer de oplossing zoekt|linktext=Madoka die op haar computer de oplossing zoekt Ryuga.jpg|Ryuga die met zijn bey alles vernietigd|linktext=Ryuga die met zijn bey alles vernietigd ImagesCA3FSXEQ.jpg|De bezorgde Ryuga|linktext=De bezorgde Ryuga Einde Kijk natuurlijk de volgende aflevering: De tweede verloving? Wat zal er nu gaan gebeuren met de vrienden en de geliefde. Zal er ruzie komen of niet. Kijk dan zeker de volgende aflevering. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen